


Lunch

by DHW



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Watchers have lunch. Well, one Watcher has lunch. The other... helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Sometime series three.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to Joss. Just playing with them – will put them back when I’ve finished. Promise.

 

\---

  
  
“On your back, please, Wesley,” said Giles, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. He was in dark green today, his tie embroidered with tiny, delicate leaves. Wesley smirked, careful not to let Giles see. It had only been two months since their first encounter, three since his arrival in Sunnydale, but already they had fallen into quite the routine.  
  
“Yes, Sir,” he said, lowering himself gently onto the wooden table. “But may I enquire as to the purpose of this exercise?”  
  
Giles smiled, his mood brightening. Submission had been hard for Wesley, but it seemed he was learning.   
  
“I am hungry and I haven’t brought a table cloth. The desk is valuable. It would be a crime to eat food straight off the surface.” Giles smirked at him, running a finger up Wesley’s sternum. “But I do have a willing slave at my disposal. And absolutely no qualms over eating off you.”  
  
Slowly, Giles began to unbutton Wesley’s shirt, peeling back the pristine white cotton to reveal bare skin beneath. He ran his hands over Wesley’s shoulders, pushing the fabric down and off his arms. It bunched beneath him and Giles had to pull hard before it came free. Wesley sucked in a breath as the cold table touched his bare back.   
  
“Cold?” said Giles, reaching down behind the table for the box that contained his lunch. “Don’t worry, you’ll soon be warm enough.” He caressed Wesley’s stomach absentmindedly. “Something sweet, I think.”  
  
From the box, Giles removed a large slice of chocolate cake. It was rich and sticky, complete with buttercream filling and chocolate curls. He placed it carefully upon the flat planes of Wesley’s stomach, altering its position until it rested just above his navel. Presentation was everything.   
  
“You make a good plate, Wesley,” he said, laughing gently. “The cake looks so much more enticing served on your skin. I wonder, will It taste of you too? Or will you taste of chocolate?”  
  
“There’s only one way to find out.”  
  
Giles cocked an eyebrow. Wesley was cheeky for a submissive, but he’d let this one slide.   
  
Punishment was sweet, but Giles had something far sweeter before him now.   
  
“Indeed there is,” he replied, and lowered his head to take the first bite of his lunch.   
  


\---

  
  
Wesley gasped as he felt the Ex-Watcher’s lips touch his abdomen, the soft, plump skin kissing away the chocolate smears that still remained. He felt Giles moan, the deep sound vibrating through his chest, adding fuel to the fire of his lust. Wesley shuddered slightly as Giles' tongue came out to lick him clean, his hips bucking involuntarily.   
  
Suddenly Giles stopped, glaring up at him.   
  
“Please do not move. If you cannot remain still, then I shall be forced to take drastic measures.” Giles licked him again, his hot tongue circling Wesley’s navel. “I still have the shackles upstairs and today I am in enough of a mood to use them. Do not tempt fate.”  
  
“Sorry,” said Wesley, fighting to keep still as Giles moved up his chest and began to suck on a pink nipple. His teeth tightened around the pebbled flesh, drawing a strangled groan from the young Watcher’s mouth.   
  
Giles pulled back, licking his chocolate coated lips. “You’re so beautiful when you’re excited, Wesley.”  
  
Giles smirked as he undid the fly of Wesley’s trousers, his knuckles brushing against his cock in a frustrating manner. He eased the black material slowly over Wesley’s hips and down his legs, pulling them off and placing them with his shirt. His fingers worked their way up Wesley’s thighs, tracing meaningless patterns on the soft, pale skin. Wesley arched up as Giles traced the seam of his hip. Giles slapped him, leaving a large, red handprint on the side of his thigh.   
  
“No moving. I will not tell you again.”  
  
His hand didn’t return to Wesley’s skin. Instead, it joined the other and began to unbuckle his belt. Wesley watched, biting his lips, as Giles began to undress.   
  


\---

  
  
Giles sat straddled across Wesley’s thighs, tormenting him with short, teasing strokes of his hand. His hips moved slowly against him, bringing him to the edge, keeping him hovering just at the precipice. Wesley’s muscles were taught, straining hard against his pale skin as he fought to stay still. Pleasure lanced through him at the sight of Wesley beneath him, becoming almost painful in its insistence for completion.   
  
“Would you like to move, Wesley?” he asked, his voice slightly shaky as he fought to keep himself under control. Wesley nodded, unable to form words. Giles leant down, his lips close to Wesley’s. “Then move,” he whispered.   
  
Wesley’s response was almost automatic. His hands came up to Giles’ hips and he ground against him hard. His lips captured the Ex-Watcher’s in a kiss of lust and desperation, the movements of his tongue mimicking the violent thrust of his hips.   
  
Giles moaned. Wesley felt rather than heard the sound.   
  
Shaking, Wesley slid a hand between them, grasping Giles’ cock. He mimicked every movement the older man made, feeling his thrusts become more erratic with every stroke of his palm.   
  
Wesley let out a strangled groan as he felt Giles come, his own release almost instantaneous. He sighed heavily, collapsing back onto the table with a heavy thud, bringing Giles down with him. Wesley’s arms tightened around Giles, his hands caressing the soft, dark hair at the nape of his neck.   
  
“Stay with me, Wesley,” Giles murmured, pressing his flushed cheek into the crook of Wesley’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave.”  
  
Wesley closed his eyes, his brain processing what Giles had just said. He sounded so vulnerable. An odd thing for such a domineering man. Wesley sighed gently, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to the top of the Ex-Watcher’s head.   
  
They may have been intimate, but he still had a lot to learn about the mystery that was Rupert Giles. What they had was an arrangement, rather than a relationship. But did he want more?   
  
Wesley shivered with the gravity of the situation. The decision rested with him.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered, smiling. 


End file.
